The Twisted Ties That Bind
by MatchMaker889
Summary: DATR. Dib can't expose Zim, but then, everything changes when an escape pod fall down to Earth. Tak is back. Dib must use her to obtain information on Irkens. However, as time goes by, some persepctive might change.Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

1 **The Twisted Ties That Bind**

**A Familiar Face(Chapter 1)**

"And the brave and powerful invader defeated the Planet Jackers, thereby saving the Earth, SO HE COULD DESTROY IT !!!" Zim finished in front of the whole class. "And that is my completely fictional English paper, Fictional !" he covered up. The other kids just stared at Zim like he was crazy(Which he kind of is anyway). His story hardly made any sense. But when Ms. Bitters looked at the class with he usual creepy glare, they quickly switched to clapping.

"**Oh Come On !!" **Dib abruptly shouted. **"What is wrong with you people ?!" **he jumped next to Zim **"How am I still the only person who sees that Zim is a grotesque monster from outer space !".** Everyone was silent, but someone in the background shouted "Your crazy !".

"Why don't you just give up Dib, no one believes you, no one will ever you" Zim said grinning. Finally, Dib lost it, and tried to attack Zim. However, he was unfortunately stopped by Ms. Bitters.

Later that night, as Gaz was defeating another game on her handheld, Dib finally arrived home. He was wearing a radiation suit, but it was actually covered in...um...(I'll let Gaz fill you in).

"Detention served by cleaning out the Skool's sewage system ?" she easily guessed. "What is in that cafeteria food ?" spoke a traumatized Dib. He quickly tossed off his protective garments. Gaz smiled slightly at her brother's pain.

"I'm up against a wall Gaz, I'm running out of ideas" he said. "Ask me if I care" Gaz replied.

"I just can't seem to get any closer to stopping Zim, I mean I know he seems like an idiot that probably can't take over the world, but what if I'm wrong ? The point is he needs to be stopped" Dib then stopped to think. "Maybe all I need is some help" he smiled, but that quickly faded once reality sunk in.

Sadly sitting on the couch, he admitted "Oh who am I kidding, dad will never believe in aliens, and you...well your you". "Your lucky this game is challenging, otherwise you'd find a metal rod shoved through your trachea" Gaz said. Dib got a confused, and slightly disturbed look.

"There must be some approach, I haven't tried yet" Dib said flipping on the TV. "Welcome to Mysterious Mysteries," spoke the announcer "Where we search for evidence of all things paranormal.

"Tonight we have something very intriguing, a video of a reported UFO, and it's occupant" he continued. Naturally this sparked Dib's attention. The video was then displayed, it showed the night sky and camera man saying "I'm tellin ya I heard somethin" a light streaked across the sky "Holy Spock Market !". The light then crashed.

"As you can see, the object apparently crash landed deep in the woods" the announcer said. "Those are the woods just outside of town...how come I didn't the light ?" Dib pondered. "The person who shot this footage also claimed to see something else after calling the police" the announcer said.

The footage started playing "If this is genuine, then what we see here are the occupants of the ship, a leader, and a small follower that looks strangely metallic".

Dib then looked intently (The taller being walked in a fashion parodying the bigfoot video). As the image freeze framed, Dib said "Wait a minute, those eyes, those antennae, Oh My Gosh ! That's Tak !". "You mean that girl that disappeared ?" Gaz said still not looking away from her game screen. "She didn't disappear, she...never mind" Dib stopped wasting his time. He quickly grabbed a few items for his mission. "Gaz I'm going out" Dib said leaving. "Don't come back" she responded.


	2. House Arrest

1**House Arrest(Chapter 2)**

Two officers are going through the woods. "Do you see anything ?" officer one asked. "No, do you ?" officer two asked. "No, you ?" officer one asked again. "You just asked me that" officer two said. "Alright maybe it was a trick question" the other one said.

Many yards away, Tak was still trying to get away. Her landing wasn't exactly soft. "Ergh, why didn't I put air bags in that pod ?" she spoke annoyed. Her SIR unit Mimi followed close behind, malfunctioning and making an occasional weird beeping noise.

Just then, Tak heard a strange sound. She looked, but saw nothing. Still the unofficial invader remained vigilant. Then, descending from the sky, she saw a wonderful sight, her ship. As it landed, she said "Oh thank the-" but then something happened.

A small metal ball came out of the ship, and released gas. Tak coughed, but it was already in her system. She felt her limbs freeze up even more. To make matters worse, next she was caught in a projectile net. After her last few coughs, she looked, and saw a familiar silhouette. "What ? You ?" she spoke. "None other" Dib came into the light.

"Dib, you pathetic creature, Release Me !" she demanded. "Sorry, but even if I did let you go, that gas will keep you paralyzed for twelve more hours" Dib pointed out. Tak gritted her teeth. "I should have known you'd be back Tak, no doubt you want to try and take over this world and prove yourself to your tall leaders, but that's not going to happen" Dib said triumphantly. "I need information on Irkens, so here's my first question, why were you walking funny in the video ?" he simply asked.

"It's called a limp you idiot" she answered. Mimi made more weird noises, and tried to approach Dib, but instead she toppled over, and twitched. "Mimi is damaged as well" Tak added. "I see, you know I could help you" Dib smirked. "Excuse me ?" Tak asked. "I could nurse you back to health, and fix your robot, all you would have to do is give me all information on your kind" Dib answered. "Be the prisoner of a human ? Never !" Tak said. "It's either that, or have your entrails spilled over an operating table" Dib said. That thought actually scared the female Irken. "ERRRRRGH, fine" she angrily accepted defeat. Grinning like a fool, Dib dragged Tak into the ship. "Back home ?" the ship asked in it's mechanized Dib voice. "Back home" Dib answered.

As they flew, Tak asked "What have you done to my ship ?". "You mean, my ship, I erased your personality and downloaded mine, but the first time I put in too much, and-" Dib stopped when he saw Tak's expression. "Yeah, you don't care" he turned away. Still he kept grinning

Finally they had arrived at Dib's home. He had to carry Tak in, and Mimi followed dragging her feet. Once in the living room, Gaz walked in. "What's she doing here ?" she simply asked. "Gaz, this is the single greatest moment of my life ! I have captured a live alien ! isn't that amazing ?!" Dib proclaimed (Hens all the grinning). "Does this mean you'll stop whining about Zim ?" Gaz asked. "Well this will help stop him, so I guess" Dib said. Gaz took another sip of her PooP cola "Then yes". After she left, Tak said "That thing is related to you ?". "I heard that" she shouted. "Yeah Gaz is my sister, she doesn't try and save the world like me, she thinks Zim is no threat" Dib sat down on the couch. "He really isn't" Tak said while Dib lowered her down. "He beat you didn't he ?" Dib said. "With your help" Tak pointed out. Dib gave her a look and turned on the TV.

"Welcome back to Mysterious Mysteries" announced the host. "This next footage was taken in Mexico" it began "As you can see, there was apparently a cube shaped, and very bright craft maneuvering in the sky". Dib responded to the film "Wow that's-". "Fake" Tak finished. "Huh ?" he turned to her. "An object that shape could never make those turns so quickly, and if it was glowing **that** bright, that would mean it would explode three seconds later" she explained. Dib was impressed.

As the credits started rolling, Dib decided it was time for bed. " Yawn good night" he said walking off. "What ? You're just going to leave me here ?" asked Tak still paralyzed on the couch. "I've got a good feeling you'll still be there tomorrow" Dib smirked before disappearing around the corner. Tak grit her teeth "I will destroy you". "I know how you feel" Gaz said suddenly appearing.

The next morning came, and the alien awoke. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. That's when she realized something rather important, she could move. She jumped to the door. "Impressive Dib, but in the end, to the victor go the-AAH !" the moment she stepped outside, she was electrocuted. It threw her back into the house. "Spoils" Dib finished. "Perimeter Defense Shield ?" Tak guessed. "Yep, nothing gets in or out" Dib answered.

"Now come on let's go" he said. "Go where ?" Tak asked. "To Skool, I'm not gonna leave you here alone" Dib said. "Ergh ! Stop ordering me around or I'll-Uhn" Tak was about to strike Dib, but her arm ached. "Ah Ah Ah, you're not completely healed" Dib said. Tak then grinned. "Oh and your pack is damaged" Dib pointed out. Tak looked and saw sparks coming off her back. She sighed.

Once the Skool day began, Ms. Bitters made an announcement "Well class, it seems we have a curse of history repeating itself". "Rejoining our class is an old student, some of you might remember her, some of you might not, either way doesn't mean a thing to me, please welcome back, Tak" she finished. Everyone looked and saw Dib, who then stepped out of the way to reveal the hideous new girl. "Hello Tak" everyone said.

Everyone except Zim, his reaction was the same Dib had on his first day (Mouth wide open and pointing).


	3. Humiliation

1**Humiliation(Chapter 3)**

It was recess and the children played. Some climbed the jungle gym, some jumped rope, and some got bashed with dodge balls. Tak however was just sitting on a bench waiting for time to go by. She had no intention of playing with these humans.

It was right about then that an unwanted familiar face showed up. "Tak !" Zim started "How dare you show your unworthy face around here again, or have you forgotten about your defeat by ZIM !". After his rant, Zim noticed a couple of kids staring. "Uhh," he tried to think of an excuse. "Move along, nothing to see here" Tak motioned with her hand. The kids just passed on by. "You're here to take away my mission again aren't you ?" Zim questioned. "Yes I- " Zim then shouted "Aren't You !?". "I SAID YES !" Tak yelled back. "Ugh, you drive me insane" Tak rubbed her temples. "Aren't You !?" Zim shouted.

"Look Zim, despite my defeat last time, I am still a better Invader then you" Tak poked at him. Zim batted her arm away and said "Well if you're so great, why haven't you tried to destroy all my equipment like last time ?". "First of all, you're an idiot, so I have time" Tak explained. Dib suddenly appeared behind her and shoved her off. Tak face planted on the ground.

Zim turned his attention toward him"Dib Human ! Tak is-" Dib answered before Zim finished "Yeah I know, she's back and still wants to rule the world". "Yes and she must, wait, why aren't you getting all obsessive and edgy ?" Zim asked. "I'll tell you" Dib began.

Tak looked up, but it was too late. "I have captured Tak, and in exchange for her future freedom, she will give me information on Irkens, and with that knowledge, I will expose your existence, and the world will finally see the Truth !". Dib fantasizes Zim being experimented on in a lab, his father giving him a thumbs up, and he gets a medal.

"So, Tak is your prisoner ?" Zim asked. "Yep" Dib answered. Zim burst into laughter, not maniacal laughter, ridiculously funny laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! That, that is so Sad HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" he started rolling on the ground. Dib just watched. Tak hung her head in shame.

Later at Zim's base, he was in his main computer research room "Oh foolish Tak, thinking she could actually muster a fighting chance at 'My' mission". He then began accessing some files "Still, it would be wise to remain on my guard since-". He had to stop once he saw a video game appear on the monitor "ERR, Gir". He looked down at his idiotic robot sidekick holding a controller. "High Score !" he shouted happily. "Go play somewhere-" Zim looked at the level. "Ooh, can I play ?" he asked. "Okie dokie" Gir handed him the controller. Zim eagerly started to play, but soon gave out a shrill cry of desperation.

A pig jumped on Zim's guy and killed him "Game Over, You Stink". "Cheating Pig !!" Zim shouted.

"Anyway, as accurate as my assumptions of Tak were, this also means that Dib is a greater threat then I thought," Zim said. "But I should be able to stop him, after all, I single handedly defeated Tak" he said. "No you didn't" Gir pointed out. "Silence !" Zim commanded.


	4. Practice

1**Practice(Chapter 4)**

Since Skool was now out, Gaz was able to get back to the Game Slave 2#.

Her slayer had made it inside the castle. He ran down the halls, dodging poison darts, spiked pits, and a flaming chandelier. Eventually the character had made it to a wide open room. As he walked through the dark mausoleum, each step creating an echo, no enemy could be found. Then, as Gaz looked around with the camera stick, she spotted something at the base of one of the pillars. A vampire piggy statue. She checked it out, but just believed it to be a nice background prop.

However, when the slayer turned, the pig's eyes glowed. He looked back to see the statue come to life.

The Slayer drew his sword. The monstrous swine came charging at him. A side jump saved him. As the pig turned around, the slayer wall ran to get away. Finally, right when he reached the wall ahead of him, he jumped in the air, and the pig crashed. The pig soon arose and roared. Was our player phased ? No. The Vampire Piggy Slayer then fired a blast inside its mouth, that obliterated him.

The battle seemed won, until the other three statues came to life, and attacked all at once. Game Over.

"I should have seen that coming" Gaz said annoyed. It was then that Tak came into the room. She was also in a bad mood. "Gaz, have you ever wanted to kill your brother ?" Tak asked sitting next to her. "So many times, what did he do ?" Gaz replied. "Well, earlier today he felt the need to shove me off a bench, thereby making my face meet the hard concrete" Tak said getting angrier as she went along. "Hm, that doesn't sound like Dib's style" Gaz said. "Well that's what he did, as if holding me hostage isn't bad enough" Tak said.

"Didn't you use him the first time you came to Earth ?" Gaz questioned. Stunned, and a little annoyed by that question, Tak asked "Who's side are you on ?". "Nobodies, I'm just pointing out the obvious" Gaz answered.

Tak was quiet for a while after that. Eventually she noticed the game Gaz was playing(The Game Slave was connected to the big TV). The Slayer died again, making Gaz growl. Tak yawned, and decided out of boredom to participate. "Need some help ?" she asked. Gaz stared at Tak. She kept staring. Tak could only look, and began to feel a little nervous. Even if she was human, she still knew little about Dib's sister.

Finally, Gaz spoke "We'll see what you can do". She then tossed Tak the old Game Slave 1#. It had cracks all over and was stitched with duct tape. Still, it was functional, and when Tak connected it, it linked up with the more superior Game Slave 2#.

Gaz explained the basics "Use this pad to move around, these buttons control your attacks, and this is for blocking". Tak gripped her system more firmly. As she looked at the screen with determination in her eyes, the game began.

"So, you enjoy destroying these creatures ?" Tak said grinning at all the chaos. "Oh yeah, not only is it fun, but winning really reminds me of my own power" Gaz answered. Tak was also feeling the rush over her progress. Every flaming pig that came at her, she blew away.

Finally their Slayers made it through the castle. However, they were only greeted with the big boss himself "Ultra Pigulon".

As the battle began, both players separated, to confuse the boss. Unfortunately after only a few attacks, Ultra Pigulon summoned the Zombie Hog. The hideous boar rammed the slayer into the air, and into a impenetrable cage suspended by a chain. This left Gaz alone to finish the job. It took a while, but eventually she was victorious.

"Thanks for the help" Gaz said sarcastically. Tak meanwhile was a little disturbed by what just happened. "I don't believe it, my slayer was captured, I was captured, Have I been put on this rock to suffer !?". Tak then noticed the silence "Gaz ?". She saw that Gaz had grabbed a nearby laptop."Hang on, somebody called G.I.R. is challenging me" Gaz said going back to her online game. Tak got a questioning look on her face, but she quickly brushed it aside.

_I guess even Irkens like video games_


	5. Nudge, Nudge Wink, Wink

1**Nudge, Nudge. Wink, Wink(Chapter 5)**

Tak had returned to lying on the couch, contemplating how she could have sunk so low. Once a fierce force to be reckoned with, any determination she had was beginning to vanish. Right now she just felt lower than ever before. Also, the time she spent on the couch could give Gir a run for his money.

After some self loathing, Tak saw Dib come into the room. He had his hands behind his back. "Come to humiliate me some more ?" she figured. "Actually, I came to start my end of the bargain" Dib revealed a medical kit.

He sat next to Tak and asked "Where does it hurt ?". Truthfully, every inch of Tak's body still ached, but she was able to make a choice "Well, my leg is-". Dib removed her boot. Soon sorry that he did. A deep and nasty looking gash was on the Irken's leg. It was even still oozing blood. The bodily fluid appeared to be a dull green.

Dib grabbed a sterile cloth and started to clean the wound. Tak was very happy about this. Even while doing nothing she was in agonizing pain. Besides, walking around in blood filled boots isn't pleasant for anyone.

Still, now Tak was happy. Finally she was getting better. Though that brief glimmer soon vanished when she realized why he was really doing this.

"What do you want to know ?" she asked. "Well, I've always wondered, what are the main Irken military protocols ?" Dib asked. "Well, currently we are in the midst of our mass invasion called Operation Impending Doom 2" Tak said. "There's been more than one mass galactic invasion ?" Dib asked amazed, and little scared. "Well there would have been, but a great catastrophe occurred, many lives were lost, we have our favorite moron to thank for that" Tak angrily finished.

"Interesting, so how is it decided on what planet will be concurred ?" Dib asked. "It really doesn't matter, since no world has ever been able to defy the mighty Armada" Tak said. "Most planets are just placed under Irken rule, but sometimes the Tallest get a little creative, we actually have two worlds completely devoted shipping packages, and a planet food court" Tak continued.

"Interesting" Dib said.

Just then, a voice rarely heard live appeared "Dib, Gaz, I'm home". "Oh no it's my dad, quick ! Put on your disguise !" Dib spoke rushed. Without arguing, Tak activated her holographic disguise.

Finally, in the room entered 'Professor Membrane'. By now, Gaz had come down to greet her father. He reached down and gave her a hug "Hello daughter". "Hey dad" Gaz said while hugging him back, but not changing her expression. The professor then turned towards his large headed son. "Hi Dad" Dib said first. "Hello son" Membrane said. Then he noticed the purple haired girl next to Dib.

Tak smiled attempting to look innocent, if that's possible.

"And who are you ?" he asked. "Oh I'm Tak, and I..uh-" Dib made the save by saying "She's uh friend of mine, yeah". The professor was shocked by what he had just heard. "Can I talk to you ?" he grabbed Dib's arm and pulled him into the hall.

Once in the hall Dib asked "What's going on dad ?". "This is truly a momentous occasion son, you have an actual friend, and having friends is the first towards sanity ! I'm so proud of you" Membrane said before hugging his son. "Um, thanks" Dib said.

"Listen dad, Tak's..uh..parents are..um..out of town ! And I promised she could stay here, is that okay ?" he asked covering. "Why of course it is son, any friend of yours is always welcome, and she's a girl even" Membrane gave Dib the nudge and the wink. Dib quickly blushed like any kid would after hearing that "What, but I, and, eh, ooh, Dad !". "Sorry, sorry" his father said. He then gave him a double nudge and wink.

Upon reentering the living room, Dib got back to Tak's wound. "Did he buy it ?" she asked. "Yeah, everything's covered" Dib answered. Now with that out of the way, there was something else Tak wanted to know.

"Why did you do that ?" she asked. Of course Dib knew that she was asking why her covered up for her. "Well, you're no good to me exposed, yet" he said.

Strangely, Tak was a little disappointed with that response. She didn't know why though. Was she really expecting anything different ?

Dib then reached for the gauze. However, he set them aside. There was one last thing he had to apply. He pulled a bottle of Peroxide. "Now hang on, this might sting" Dib warned. He then allowed a few drops to fall, and upon contact, Tak scream of pain could be heard for miles.


	6. Now that's scary

1Now that's scary(Chapter6)

A happy little child was walking home from school. He skipped his way down the sidewalk, when he heard a noise behind him. The kid looked back, but didn't anything there. He scratched his head and shrugged, before continuing on his way. Then he heard the sound again.

"Hello ?" he looked around. Still he saw nothing. The kid nervously turned around, and bumped into to someone. He gave a brief shriek, before realizing that it was just a little, green, dog. The boy breathed a sigh of relief. A little to early, since the dog got in a pouncing position. It then lunged for the boy. He screamed in horror.

The camera pans away, but the boys shrieks, and struggles could still be heard off screen. Soon tossed on screen, were bits of clothing, and one shoe. A belch was heard.

_Now back to more important things_

Professor Membrane was in the basement working an yet another project that would probably change the world, or destroy it. As he electrocuted something on the table, Dib came in carrying Mimi.

"Hello son, what's that you have there ?" he noticed the robot. "Oh uh, you mean this, it's nothing, just a little project I'm working on" Dib covered up. "You're not going to try and prove your robot rebellion theory again are you ?" Membrane asked. Dib gave his father an ominous look "It'll happen, you'll see".

"Anyway, can I use some of your tools ?" he asked. "Sure they're right over there" Membrane pointed.

Dib grabbed the tools and started working on Mimi. The technology inside the machine was so advanced, Dib couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship.

Then he remembered something. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the SIR unit's memory drive. He had managed to swipe it behind Zim's back. Once he heard footsteps though, he put it away again.

Tak had come down to make sure Dib wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to. Then again, she didn't know why she bothered. She couldn't even climb down the stairs without some form of pain.

"I thought I had spare servo motor here somewhere" Membrane said. Dib then just took out one of Mimi's "Here use this one". "Hey !" Tak said not happy with that.

Back at Zim's base, he had contacted the Tallest, to inform them on this matter.

"My Tallest, you must know that Tak, has returned" he told them. Red started thinking aloud "Hmm, Tak...uh-". Purple then spoke, abruptly, and very quickly "Oh you mean that other invader who tried to take your mission by filling the Earth with snacks, but like you she's not a real invader ?".

"Yes exactly ! And she must be stopped...wait what was that ?" Zim asked. Red was by now struggling with Purple to keep his mouth shut "Uh nothing Zim, nothing at all...Quit it ! Knock it off !" he tossed something at Purple's head. "Uh, keep up the good work soldier" Red saluted. Zim saluted back.

After they cut the transmission, Purple rubbed his head and asked "So what do you think is gonna happen ?". "Who cares, maybe if we get lucky they'll destroy each other" Red hovered away.

Tak was trying to make her way through the Membrane household. Even in her weak state, she wanted to be familiar with her surroundings.

Once up the stairs, she heard noises coming from a closed door. She listened, and could tell that it was Dib. However, there was another voice as well.

Gaz came up the stairs, and Tak asked "Gaz, do you know what your brother does in his room ?". "No clue, I just live here" Gaz said. She walked on by, and Tak went back to spying.

Dib was in fact speaking with the Swollen Eyeballs.

"So you think that the alien in your sector is actually part of a mass invasion across the galaxy ?" Agent Disembodied Head asked. "Yes, now I'm even more convinced that Zim is threat to the world" Dib said. "Easy Agent Mothman, you still haven't proven to us that Zim is an alien" Disembodied Head pointed out. "I know, but trust me, I'll get proof" Dib assured. "You better, The Swollen Eyeballs have been waiting for your proof for a long time" DH said. Dib felt a little uneasy. "Disembodied Head out" he cut the transmission. Dib breathed a sigh of relief.

Tak by now was tiptoeing away, when Dib opened the door. "Tak!" he spotted her. She jumped and shrieked. "Easy, I just wanted to tell you that I fixed Mimi's disguise mechanism, plus I stopped that random beeping" he informed.

"That's great Dib, sounds great, okay I'll be downstairs" she hurried the best she could, leaving Dib confused.

Swollen Eyeballs, no doubt an agency that hunts down aliens and experiments on them. At least, that's what Tak thought. She hated feeling so helpless and scared. The last time she felt this way was fifty years ago, when Zim's little snack quest trapped her in her dormitory.

Tak was scared the rest of the day. Though she tried to hide it, her face said it all. Her worries even haunted her dreams.

Tak was in the middle of a nightmare. She was in a glass container filled with stasis fluid. Trapped like a lab rat waiting to be dissected.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she was also not alone. There were four other people in the room. They were all in silhouette, but any fan of the show could tell that they were Swollen Eyeball members. Agent Dark booty, Agent Nessie, Agent Disembodied Head, and Agent Tuna Ghost. "At last, a living alien" Nessie said. "Yes, but it won't be living for long" Disembodied Head added. He pulled out a surgical knife. Tuna Ghost held up electrical probes. Nessie has a laser, and Dark Booty wielded a chain saw. This looked like the end.

Suddenly, a noise came from the shadows. "What was-" was all Dark Booty had time to say, before a gas pellet fell at their feet, and went off. As they became smothered in the smog, Tak could he punching.

Once the smoke cleared, the agents were all knocked out cold. The mysterious individual stayed in the shadows, and pressed some buttons on a nearby key pad. They caused Tak's container, to open. She and the fluid came gushing out.

After Tak coughed up that goop, she looked up at her savior, and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Are you alright ?" Dib asked.

Tak shot up awakening. What the heck was that about ?


End file.
